The present invention relates to office furniture chairs, particularly those in the lower price category.
One type of lower priced office furniture chair is that comprised of a boxy framework of tubular elements including legs and cross pieces for supporting upholstered and cushioned seat and back boards. Arms can be provided by extending the front legs up to arm level and providing fore and aft cross pieces between the top of the front legs and the upwardly projecting back tubes. These chairs, by the nature of their construction, are of a simple, straightforward construction and are not highly styled in appearance.
Also, these chairs are too expensive for some purposes since it is expensive to upholster and cushion the seat boards. A type of less expensive chair which takes advantage of the attractive appearance and strength of plastic is the typical stacking chair. Plastic seat and back members are placed on some type of frame. Upholstering is not necessary due to the fact that plastic can be made fairly attractive. However, such stacking chairs are used primarily in institutional environments because they do not have a highly styled appearance.
A third type of chair which can be given a highly styled appearance is the sling chair in which upholstery is supported by slinging it between spaced side rails. This eliminates the cost of upholstering seat and back boards and makes it possible to provide a very highly styled design for the chair. One problem with such chairs, however, is that it is expensive to assemble the sling arrangement. Accordingly, sling chairs are typically more expensive than the basic box framework chair or the stacking chair referred to above.